


Legend

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Gen, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

Caspian walked onto the deck and allowed the cold night air to freshen his mind after the talk of war and battle in the warm confines of the Golden Hall made warmer by the intake of rich wine and jovial, sometimes heated, conversations.

It was the first time the young king has been in the company of so many charismatic people in one room and he was excited, humbled and challenged all at once as he sat at the table with them, discussing politics and exchanging military tactics. In Narnia he felt forever alone on the throne. His citizens, even the creatures from ancient Narnia bow to him as king and he has not ruled long enough to ally himself with another ruler who he truly trust in confidence to keep Narnia's well being at heart as his or her own kingdom.

Edmund seemed more at ease among the royalty and military generals of Middle Earth and Caspian could not help but feel envious. He knew the Ancient king has had more experience mixing battle strategy discussion & court behaviour and he wonders how long it would be when he feels himself at par with Edmund before the pale-skinned king's next visit to Narnia.

The sound of footsteps on the wooden deck alerts him of another and turns around to see Faramir, Gondor's steward stride up to stand beside him to take a deep breath of the cool air.

"Taking in some fresh air, your Majesty?" Faramir asked good-naturedly.

Caspian nodded, smiling. "How does it fare in the hall?"

"After we have agreed on how best to siege the ruins of Cirith Ungol, the meeting has lost its fire. There is only light talk and banter now. It's been a long time since King Elessar has visited Rohan after he took Gondor's reign and he enjoys spending tonight's reprieve with his equal."

"Among Kings."

"Among warriors foremost," Faramir said, "He was a ranger before he became king. But growing up among fair people of Rivendell did aid him to act like a king in Gondor's court and any others in Middle Earth. The touch of the elves still lingers on him and people think him ethereal."

"He must be pleased as Gondor's throne was thrust upon him," Caspian mused aloud, thinking that King Elessar must have felt the same as he did when he became king at a young age.

"More trying, actually, after the amusement wore thin." Faramir smiled wryly.

Caspian laughed. "Edmund and Lucy probably have the same thing in common. They are a legend of their own right."

"Ah. Legends are difficult catch up to."

The king of Narnia was taken aback, wondering if something in his tone just now made voice of his lack of confidence. "I did not mean-"

Faramir looked at him in surprise. "Oh. Forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm afraid the wine has made me loose-tongued tonight. I meant no disrespect."

Caspian was silent before looked back to the starry sky. "Edmund and Lucy were but children when they ruled Narnia, without any knowledge on how to rule and administer a kingdom. I was a prince who had everything but failed to learn what was important."

Faramir nodded and acknowledged Caspian's quiet confession with his own. "I have learnt that uncertainty is the root of all problems. You cannot try to emulate a mighty force when you can be a different one in your own right. If my brother, who fell during the Ring Quest, was alive, he would have been the king's steward. The people of Gondor, our father and I loved him dearly but I cannot hope to be like him for he is his own man and I am my own. We have to be great of our own right and maybe, we can be a legend of our own."

Caspian gave a quiet sigh and smiled. "You are right, Faramir. I wish I had your counsel in the early years I was crowned King of Narnia."

"There is good counsel all around you if you listen well enough," Faramir advised.

"Yes, or course," Caspian admitted wryly, "I learned that the hard way with Reepicheep."

"Reep-i-cheep?"

"A warrior-mouse. And he doesn't like to be underestimated due to his size. Even Lucy takes care not to call him "cute" to his face anymore."

When Faramir still maintained that look of amusement and disbelief on his face, Caspian couldn't help but laugh. "I think I need more wine to tell you the story of the Great Reepicheep. Come, let's get back inside. I am sure the others would like to listen to this as well."

Faramir grinned. "Yes, let us."


End file.
